Fiebre
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Porque, a pesar de que Jean odia la fiebre, quizás, ésta vez, le estaba agradecido- Mi colaboración a la Jearmin Week. YAOI. JeanxArmin Espero dejen un review :)


Hoola! Vengo a hacer mi colaboración en la Jearmin Week . Hoy es el día 3: Sickness.. Y quise colaborar, asi que escribí esto! :)

SNK no me pertenece

* * *

"Armin, te dije que te quedaras adentro!" exclama Jean al ver a Armin caminar fuera de las barracas, con el uniforme mal puesto y las correas del equipo de maniobras mal ajustadas "Shiedis te matará si te ve afuera!" Camina hacia él con intenciones de meterlo de nuevo a la cama "A ambos! Me dejó a tu cargo, no necesitabas salir, estas enfermo!"

_Tengo que volverme fuerte, no puedo ser una carga para mis amigos. Para él._ Piensa Armin mientras trata de pararse derecho, pero un dolor en la parte alta de su espalda se lo impide. Respira profundo y segundos después está en la habitación. Jean lo cargó sobre su hombro y lo dejo en la cama, cuando quiso acordar, su compañero de entrenamientos tenía una mano sobre su frente, y un semblante preocupado en su rostro.

"Tienes mucha fiebre. Tomaste la medicina?" le pregunta mientras mira a la mesa que está a su lado. Armin asiente con la cabeza mientras respira dificultosamente

El día anterior

Armin corría muy cansado sobre la lluvia. Más cansado que de costumbre. Se había quedado leyendo en la noche hasta más tarde de lo que acostumbraba y su cuerpo se las había tomado a todas las veces, con él, justo en ese momento. Venía sintiéndose débil con anterioridad, pero la lluvia fue el detonante. Todo su grupo, e incluso Shiedis estaba mucho más adelante.

Menos él.

Lo vio caer desmayado sobre el barro del camino cuando miro hacia atrás para ver cuán lejos se encontraba. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante en cuanto el cuerpo de su compañero toco el suelo. Corrió hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importarle el barro, se puso de rodillas a su lado, tomando su rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra reviso su pulso, sorprendiéndose de lo frío que se encuentra su cuerpo

"Armin!" lo sacude pero no tiene efecto alguno "Armin! Armin, despierta!" lo sacude aún más fuerte, lleva una mano a su frente para darse cuenta de que esta hirviendo de fiebre. "Armin, maldita sea, despierta!" lo abofetea suavemente y Armin abre los ojos con dificultad. Sabe que algo anda mal, Armin respira mal.

"Jean, Shiedis te va a matar" le dice mientras trata de levantarse "Estoy bien, déjame"

"Armin no me jodas, te acabas de desmayar! Ni creas que te dejare seguir sólo" Se levanta del suelo y trata de ayudar a Armin a levantarse "Vamos, trata de ponerte de pie. Te voy a llevar en mi espalda"

"Jean yo pue-" se ve interrumpido por su tos, que aparece sin avisar "Yo puedo" quiere continuar, pero sus piernas flaquean y casi cae al suelo. Jean lo sostiene justo a tiempo, evitando que se estampe una vez más contra el piso

"Te subes a mi espalda o te arrastro todo el camino" y Armin sin dudarlo, hace lo posible y sube a la espalda de Jean, que comienza a caminar hacia la enfermería. Iba a ser un viaje largo, estaban bastante lejos, y la respiración de Armin en su cuello no ayudaba en nada.

"Sabes" dijo Armin con la voz entrecortada "Tengo que decirte algo" hizo silencio por unos segundos mientras Jean seguía caminando bajo la lluvia con Armin en su espalda

"Me gustas"

Detuvo su caminar por unos segundos para luego reanudarlo _Debe ser que está delirando por la fiebre_, pensó, acelerando el paso.

"Me gustas y mucho. Desde hace mucho tiempo" siguió confesando Armin. Jean sólo permaneció en silencio "Cuando me defendiste de esos matones, el día que fuimos a Trost, ahí me di cuenta"

Los matones le habían dicho que era un debilucho, que ni siquiera debería intentar estar en la militancia. Jean se les enfrentó y le terminaron lastimando el labio. Armin tuvo que curarlo y fue ahí donde se percató de lo lindo que era Jean.

"Es más." Continuó "Creo que te amo"

_Te amo. _

**_Te amo._**

Jean trató de seguir caminando pero sus piernas no respondían. "Qué pasa?" preguntó Armin al ver que su compañero no avanzaba. _Tiene que ser la fiebre_.

Escuchó una pequeña risita en su oído y, aunque estaba débil, Armin tomó con su mano la mejilla de Jean, girando su cabeza, para luego darle un beso que tomo a Jean por sorpresa, pero que correspondió casi automáticamente.

Fue el primer beso de Armin, y para ser sinceros, Jean asegura que le encantó.

Cuando se separaron, Armin puso su cabeza en donde estaba antes y Jean bajo de nuevo a la realidad. Tenía que llevar a Armin a la enfermería antes de que empeorara, ya iba a poder ver qué diablos había sido eso. _Maldita fiebre_.

Armin se había dormido hace unos segundos. Estaba todo transpirado por la fiebre, respirando con la boca abierta. _Maldita fiebre._ Se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a pensar en voz alta "Qué diablos me hiciste? Podrías explicarme? No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza" Llevó una mano a la mejilla de la persona que yace a su lado

_Maldita fiebre_, pensó para luego pararse de la cama, tenía que cambiar el paño de la frente de Armin. Luego de remojarlo, lo escurrió, y se lo puso de nuevo para bajar su fiebre.

Jean también estaba enamorado de Armin, por eso se quedaba despierto en la noche esperando verlo volver de la biblioteca, por eso siempre trataba de ser su compañero de sparring, por eso se quedó atrás el día anterior. Por eso le respondió ese beso. Por eso no quiere creer que sea verdad..

La verdad es, que Jean se ofreció para cuidar a Armin. No podría dejar que luego de lo que paso el día anterior alguien pusiera sus manos sobre él.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de acercar su rostro al de Armin y robo un beso de esos inconscientes labios que posee la persona que ama en secreto.

Lo que no se esperaba, a decir verdad, fue sentir una cálida mano sobre su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el océano azul que Armin lleva por ojos "Ay, em" dijo mientras se separaba rápidamente, sentándose nuevamente en la cama "Lo sien-"

"Está bien. Yo.. " Lo interrumpe para respirar profundo "Gracias" Armin sonríe como su estado se lo permite y el corazón de Jean da un salto. "Necesito decirte algo, Jean" _sólo espero que no sea la maldita fiebre _

"Qué sucede" pregunta Jean, suplicando que no sea la fiebre y que lo que Armin le diga sea en verdad lo que quiere decir

"Mira, hace bastante que yo.. " No puede continuar. Armin también está en duda sobre si en realidad todo esto está sucediendo porque Jean lo quiere, o sólo porque se lo asignaron.

Jean deja salir una risita y no lo deja terminar, en un impulso sus labios se estampan contra los de Armin, encajando como los engranajes de un reloj al que no le quieren prestar atención, quedándose ahí, en ese momento, con sus labios unidos, volviéndose uno en un beso. Poniendo todo de sí. Amándose. Diciendo todo en un beso. Todo lo que no se animan a decir en ese momento.

Jean siempre odió la fiebre, pero quizás, ésta vez, le estaba agradecido..

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer! Quizas este subiendo los días que me faltaron y los días que vengan, pero no lo sé. Espero me dejen un review y lo agreguen a favoritos, y que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.. (Que conste que termine 11:49 p.m xD )

Un beso, Whatsername-Sama


End file.
